


Tell Her About It

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Billy Joel - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Relationship Issues, Song fic, Tell Her About It (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to get the Trip and T'Pol relationship firing on all cylinders, Chef channels Billy Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her About It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Playlist Drabble Challenge at the Delphic Expanse.

Chef chose the music for Oldies Night carefully.  Trip wouldn’t appreciate man-to-man advice on his love life, but T’Pol wasn’t about to straighten him out, either.  Chef’s sources said Trip didn’t communicate his true feelings to T’Pol very well.  Even if that was out of respect for her Vulcan ways, it could be a fatal mistake, the same kind of mistake Chef had made with Julia.  People in love were insecure, especially a Vulcan smitten with a human.  T’Pol needed reassurance, a reason to trust.  Without data, how could she make an informed decision?  Just tell her about it, son!


End file.
